The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for filling a vehicle component with fluid.
Vehicle components, such as transmissions, require pre-filling of fluids during the assembly process. For example, transmissions require a predetermined quantity of transmission fluid to ensure proper operation. Various fluid fill systems are in use for filling transmissions with fluid. For example, a hand-held fill nozzle is provided along the assembly line, which is operated to fill a predetermined amount of fluid in the transmission. Different types of transmissions require a different amount of fluid. Other components of the vehicle are also filled with other types of fluid, such as oil, washer fluid, and the like, during assembly. Some known systems pneumatically fill the vehicle components with pressurized fluid. However, known fluid fill systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, the fluid fill system may be operated to dispense the fluid based on demand of the operator, for example when the operator presses a button or lever to dispense the fluid. However, when the fill nozzle is not properly seated in the vehicle component, the fluid may spill. If spillage occurs there is no way to know how much fluid spilled and therefore how much fluid needs to be dispensed into the vehicle component.
A need remains for a fluid fill systems that provides a cost effective and reliable way to indicate to an operator that the fill nozzle is properly situated in the vehicle component and/or only fill when properly seated in the vehicle component.